the worlds worst Love story
by kischekka
Summary: Anti fluff story soulxmaka its new for me but Tsubaki makes it hard for no fluff so its been bout 3 years sense soul left and well read it to find out more i guess xD
1. Chapter 1

Ok so I am going to make a new story it is of coarse a soul eater fiction except its not going to be one of the popular SoulxMaka Fluff's.

Setting: It has been two years sense Soul became a Death Scythe, forcing him to move away to Italy to take over for another Death scythe.

Soul pov

It was an exceptionally cool day except for the fact that I was stuck on a rusty leaky boat, soo not cool. The place I was heading to though was pretty cool though so in the end I guess cool outweighed not cool.

"yo, captain what time is it in Death City?"

The captain thought a bit then replied," I would say it is about 5:00p.m. in Rome, so it's about 8:00A.M. in Death City."

Soul thought for a bit and then mumbled," that's cool, I should probably get some sleep so I'm not tired when we get there."

Soul walked past the captain and down below deck to his cot. He sat down on it and sighed. He thought to himself man it's been almost three years I hope when I get back I'll be able to get a partner quickly, I also hope there won't be as much demand for me to hunt kishin too.

Maka Pov

I had just woken up when my idiot father barged through the door.

"Makaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Wake up my wonderful Maka!"

"Oh shut it, papa some people are trying to sleep!"

And then I kicked him in the face, that'll teach him to barge in here at 8A.M. Once she was out of bed she began to cook waffles, her favorite! Then she changed from her pajamas to her blue tank top and pleated skirt, she then put on her long jacket thus finishing her morning routine by brushing her teeth.

"beep beep beep"

"uhg not again, I hate waking up!" said her tired new partner

When soul was transferred to Italy, maka was forced to have a new partner that hadn't experienced any kishin, her new partner was extremely close to becoming a death scythe the problem was she was too into herself to resonate with maka.

"Bree why don't you just wake up thirty minutes later?" questioned Maka

"because then I wouldn't look good at all I would be makeupless and ICK!"

Maka sighed her partner Bree was always like this. Maka looked at her calendar then sighed, soul should be here tomorrow…. Too bad I won't be his partner. She walked out of the apartment and down the stairs, because soul had sold his bike before he left, Maka was stuck walking to school, while Bree just got a ride from her newest boyfriend.

Soul Pov

being that i had slept most of the afternoon i was wide awake,

"Yo cap'n where are you going to drop a cool guy like me off?"

The captain thought for a minute,"you ain't no cool guy and i'll be dropping ya off where the next port is!"

soul sighed of all the boats to choose from you just had to choose this one, well he was cheaper than most but he came with a bad attitude, so not cool. Soul stared at the waves for a minute, they hit this boat as if they were launching an attack on an evil being... I wonder if they realise that we mean no harm?

" hey captain," soul said,"what port are you going to drop me off at?"

"why you don't know sunny, well we'll be makin port around the mouth of the good ol' Missisippee." -(spellled that way because of how its pronounced!)

Soul yawned and then said,"thats great"

as he leaned his head on the side of the railing and nodded off to sleep.

Maka Pov

Maka was sitting at her normal spot when Black*Star walked up, more like popped out of nowhere,

"Hahahaha I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR SHALL NOW SEE WHATS WRONG WITH MAKA! AHAHAHAHA"

"Hey Black*star, Tsubaki whats going on?"

Tsubaki was about to speak when Bree showed up.

"well hey bitches whats happenen? oh hey Loser*star"

Black*Star's mouth dropped to the floor but before he could speak his speal about how he was the great Black*Star and no one should ever make fun of him because one day he would surpass god! Bree duct tapped his mouth. Maka thought that won't hold him for long but... nice try. Then she walked by Black*Star and duct tapped the rest of his head leaving his nostrils along she didn't want to kill Black*Star but more likely she didnt want to be seen with her Freshly Manicured hands near Black*Star's nose. Then with her long acrylic red nails she pushed Black*Star down onto the ground, as if she hadnt tortured him enough...

Tsubaki smiled then said" Bree you know Black*Star doesnt mean any harm when he talks about himself.."

Bree scoffed then said,"yea sure and you dont have issues with the fact he's your partner! Really Baki you need to learn that no one believes your little stick about tolerateing _that_ guy."

Tsubaki just stared and then looked from Bree to Maka with a face saying "What do I do? Maka halp please!"

Maka sighed then tapped on Bree's arm "HEY why are you- Oh Hey Maka what do you want?" Maka pretended to roll her eyes then said

"wouldnt it be best if the three of you got along i mean we can always buy you earplugs for when Black*Star starts to be annoying to you."

"Maka maka maka the only problem with that is He so loud not even a soundproof room can keep out his noise I'm lucky that duct tape worked!"

Maka stared at her cruel partner and then turned around back at Tsubaki and mouthed the words "I'm Sorry!"

Tsubaki Pov

It had been a normal day we walked into class Black*Star being loud like usual nobody minded because they knew he couldn't change or at least most of us did. That No good Bree always has to have the last laugh all she does is terrorize Black*Star who in their right mind would do that? But anyway today she just took it too far Hurting my Meister like that I was pissed but given my shy attitude twords things i didn't sound mad or anything like that. But the biggest problem I had with her today was with how she treated Maka, Oh if only Soul hadn't left I mean he teased Maka too but he still cared for her and she cared for him (T/N: it's gunna be a little fluffy here sowry xD its Tsubaki what can i do?) you could almost say they LOVED each other, but when Soul left I noticed Maka got sad she had changed just how we all had to change too a major part of our lives was gone! But, the worst change we all got was that no good Bree how dare she not be considerate twords Maka's feelings! If I asked Black*Star to trust me he would trust me if i asked Black*Star to be quiet, welll thats not really the best idea but more than likely he would do anything for me. The worst part was though when i saw Maka sigh and then turn around twords me looking at me almost crying and mouthing the words "I'm Sorry" How dare she appologise for her weapons mistake _she _had done nothing wrong it was the no good weapon replacement she had gotten!

Soul Pov

It was about five in the afternoon when the captain dropped me off at the airport, I went through security it was good thing a cool guy like me didnt have any weapons on me. (T/N lol crappy pun there sorry! xD) So school at death city was just about over sense there it was about two. I checked my ticket before going crazy at the airport I'd be going on flight 232 from MS to Death city NV I would be departing from the cool gate B33. I looked around and

muttered,"cool I'm right by it oh, and there's a Mcdonalds too! Lucky me I've had nothing but fish all day."

The Flight attendents called my name about halfway through my dinner Great now they're going to have some problem aren't they? He wrapped up his hamburger and then walked twords his gate,

"hey you called me" he said to the flight attendant

"Yes Mr. Evans because of your specially bought ticket we are going to need you to board the plane first." Soul looked at the lady with a confused but cool face, what does she mean by "specially bought ticket" had i done something wrong? but all he could say was

"yea sure thats fine," he boarded the plane and headed to row 002A he was all the way up in the front of the plane passed buisiness class but before the cockpit Now i know what specailly bought ticket means he thought his parents fame must have helped with that. _Damn it! _no one ever treats me like a normal person around here. But deep in Souls mind he could think of a group that he loved and knew that they treated him like an ordinary person because thats all he was. So he sat back relaxed and waited for the flight to begin.

**So how'd you like it i was a bit scred when i first wrote it uhh another soul eater fiction whats wrong with MEEE! but i hope you guys like it I mean I'm really enjoying writing this story :D **

**sorry for those couple of Fluff moments that i promised not to do oops... broke that :( but anyways dudes, dudette's please comment favorite and critisize pls if you have any questions ill be checking my reviews so i will be glad to answer any :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry its been so long but i have a new chapter**

Soul pov

I was walking through the airport towards baggage claim a cool guy like me shouldn't have to do this! I thought but sadly I knew I would have to do it even if Shinigami-sama was with me. The clean crisp air of the airport was nice compared to the old air of the plane I had spent a couple hours in that plane with no sleep and I could barely keep my head up so I'm assuming I was almost sleep walking by the time I was out of the plane. I quickly ran to the baggage claim spotted my bags and grabbed them.

I walked outside it didn't take a cool guy like me long to find the huge black 1979 Holden Kingswood

*I had to do a lot of research!~~ U want to know what it looks like here is a link *

It had a huge skull on the front of it and a metal skull ingraved on the front bumper I thought there is no way a cool guy like me is going to be seen in public anywhere near this car, until…. Dr. Stein, Sid, and Shinigami-sama. Do I admire the guy yes but when he comes out of the car with his big hands and starts saying, "Yo, Soul we are here to pick you up!" with his hand gestures and mask it was too much for a cool guy like me to handle. But then the breaking point, "SOUL! Its been almost three years sense you have made any contact with us and if you HURT MY MAKA you'll get another thing coming!" yet he came at me for a hug I stepped aside what was wrong with this guy? I could see this happening over and over again in my mind except it wasn't me who was stepping aside, it was Maka.

Maka pov

It had been a long night Bree had unexpectedly made me very mad and it came with problems. Why… why had Bree done that was she not worried about getting in trouble or hurting our feelings? I stopped cooking my waffles for a minute to hear Bree's alarm and what followed

"beep beep" was what I heard for a second then I heard a male and female voice, Okay why is this alarm set for fucking 6 am?"

_Amazing _was all I could think Bree had done it she had sunk so low as to bring some psychopath idiot to our apartment and sleep with him! I couldn't believe it and that was all that was in my mind for a while. Then I got a phone call "hey its Maka" I answered it was Lord Shinigami-sama he said, "Yo Maka I'm sorry to call so early on a Saturday but all of us were wondering if you could gather everyone up and come down to the school for a meeting please?" I waited a moment then replied, "well sir do you want Bree to come, oh and can you get papa away from the phone I don't need him listening in." I heard some shoving and yells from papa then a threat to be fired and then a Shinigami-chop. I waited a moment and then heard Shinigami-sama say, "yes I need everyone here" great I thought im going to have to get her away from Mr. Psychopath. "all right bye Sir." "bye Maka come soon" I hung up the phone then started to come up with a game plan.

Before I could set it up Bree walked in wearing an oversized sports T-shirt, most likely Mr. Psychopaths. "morning, Bree" I said… no answer great silent treatment ,"Shinigami-sama wants us to go to a meeting today so hurry up and get ready. "great" she whispered and then Mr. Psychopath walked out in a towel wet hair with amazing abs. I could feel the heat from Bree as she cought me staring at him. "Hi I am Kevin I'll be in your class on Monday." I nodded and went back to my waffles Bree sighed and then said, "Maka your not getting an apology I hope you know and Kevin's giving me a ride he's offering to take both of us" I closed my eyes and then answered, "no thanks" she scoffed and took a waffle don't like my cooking eh, but then I looked at Kevin he looked heartbroken that I hadn't said yes. GREAT a psychopath wants me yet hes getting laid with Bree. The nerve I thought.

We ate, they took a shower, and I left.

Soul pov

I had been patient the whole ride with Spirit and Stein and even Sid while Shinigami-sama drove. So it took a while for me to get pissed off so by the time I was forced to the Death room for the night I was already numb and tired I didn't give a damn anymore. The Death room was pretty cool for a guy like me it had its own living quarters and everything. So I slept pretty good and woke up I took a shower and made myself some pancakes fully stocked kitchen too this place is amazing no wonder Shinigami-sama liked it here. So when Shinigami-sama and Spirit came in I wasn't really surprised. "good morning Shinigami" I said half heartedly he smiled and said, "good morning soul!" I laughed it was the same old Shinigami. Spirit then said, "Hey, Soul get dressed as soon as the others arrive we have to discuss what's going to happen now that your back." Great I thought they called me back here for absolutely nothing I wasn't regretting it but I didn't like it either I had been in Rome for so long why now?

I changed into my nice clothing I had packed which was a pair of black jeans and a tank-top with fishnet I looked at myself in the mirror I looked cool. I put my shoes on and then a black beanie. Now I look full on Heart-throb. My mind went blank and then for some reason I wondered if the gang had changed if kid had gotten over his disorder and if Liz and Patty still had to wear the cowgirl hats. I laughed a little at that one knowing kid if he changed their outfits they would be wearing some sort of monk robes so they could fight but look symmetrical too. Then I thought of Black*Star and Tsubaki. They probably haven't changed except maybe their power and relationship. Then my mind wandered to Maka who was her new partner, what was he or she like, Was Maka still Maka, and did the group miss me, because I sure missed them.

And then They walked in first Black*Star talking about himself with Tsubaki apologizing, then Kid with Liz and Patty symmetrically but Liz and Patty wore matching shorts with vests and chopsticks in their hair. But last came out Maka with some chick who was straddling the arm of some dude who looked like he was a lovesick puppy but not for the girl on his arm. I began to feel envy but it all faded as Shinigami-sama introduced me and Black*Star came running towards me I followed, what the hell I missed the guy. Then tsubaki came over and squeezed me on the arm and gently hugged me, "we all missed you soul" she whispered. Then Liz and Patty almost jumped on me Kid cleared his throat and gave me a handshake, "Nice to see you again Soul" and then Maka and the two following her came up argueing I was surprised didn't even look like she had noticed me or listened to shinigami-sama.

Maka pov

I had arrived at the school at the same time as Bree and Kevin I rolled my eyes Bree obviously wasn't going to let him leave, "you know Shinigami will be mad he's here you know" she scoffed then said, "yea miss know it all I hope you enjoy being wrong."

I snapped

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" we walked into the Death room clearly no one had heard us but they could all tell we were argueing. It became a whisper I tried to listen to Shinigami-sama but I couldn't, "Oh everything has to be the way you like it am I right Maka?" "No your just impossible and I don't like your attitude towards me, my friends, and your choice to bring guys home with you and have sex with them and who knows what else you do" She looked at Kevin then to me, "you thought I had him over for that EWW no he's my cousin I was letting him stay the night so he could have a place to sleep" she acted as if everything ahd been settled but then i felt someone tap my shoulder, "uhm I don't mean to butt in—" it was a farmiliar voice I turned around looked at why everyone was crying and happy and probably what Shinigami-sama was talking about. Soul was right in front of me.

My jaw hit the floor I began to tear up I had known he was coming today but I didn't expect to b able to see him. He was a Death Scythe after all and I expected him to go on some important mission. I grabbed him tightly but not too tight. He mimicked me we stood there for a minute.

**So like always do your thing hope you enjoyed it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**so i decided that i should start writing this story again ^-^ so i hope yall enjoy it**

* * *

soul POV

yeah i had just interupted a fight between maka and some other chick i didnt ever know, sure it probly wasnt cool that i was hugging maka but i couldnt help it it had been so long. would i most likely hug tsubaki black*star liz patty or kid for this long and this gently probably not, well ofcourse black*star i would have to after all is my ex partner who couldnt use me and kid nahh id probably just be acknowledged by him it would be a:

"soul.."

"kid.."

"nice to see your back"

"its good to be back"

conversation. hah! man i love that kid! dont know why but yeah. i would have liked to have hugged maka for a little bit longer when she broke it off. she coughed a couple of times and then finally pointed a finger twords the chick she was talking to

"soul this is my weapon partner Bree, and that guy is kevin, her uh..."

"cousin!" bree interupted

she shoved a nicely tanned hand in my face i also couldnt help but notice that her nails were painted black with pink words on the tips stating 'naughty girl' hah! i wonder how naughty i also didnt believe mr buff next to her was her cousin judging from the fact that he was tall and looked as though he had more estrogen then testosterone but judging from his look in no way related to bree.

"soul evans, uhm.. nice nice to meet you i guess"

"hah! well its nice to meet you too! im surprised that _your_ miss maka's old weapon. hmmm doesnt seem like a good match if you ask me."

"well it doesnt seem as though you two are a bit alike" piped kevin

maka glared at him. hah! i wonder if she still "MAKA CHOPS"

maka POV

hah great Bree at her work again. shes going to flirt with him in front of her so called "cousin" great. well i had to admit kevin wasnt so bad not as annoying as her other "cousins" then i noticed _Bree_ big boobs, long straight black hair, half t-shirt, tight jean skirt. complete turn on for soul who had surprisingly changed. i couldnt bellieve that i had just mislooked soul he had changed alot over the 2 years he was gone! he was taller, his eyes looked more sensative even his hair! it was slightly longer and had less spike to it. but the most noticable change to him was his personality well atleast so far. maybe being away for so long had changed his personality?

"you know bree your a pretty cool chick but youll never be as cool as me"

i wanted to mentally slap myself nevermind! he hadnt changed! i just felt that sense it had been so long he had finally grown up!

Bree POV

this old weapon partner of Maka's was pretty sweet i mean how does a girl like Maka get this awesome hawtie! i mean i could easily have gotten him due to my man slaughter personality the boys just beg to be with me! hah! ill have this one wrapped around my finger! i started my subtle flaunting and flirting and then by the time i was finished he'll be wishing he was still talking to me.

"Bree!" shinigami-sama yelled

"what?" i replied trying to act innocent he was probably going to address my cousin kevin who was neither miester nor weapon just a traveling family member. yeah i wasnt lieing when i told maka kevin was my cousin i hadnt been lieing! i know ive brought countless guys to her appartment and im probably been the biggest bitch to her and her friends im also probably the reason for us being undable to resonate.

"who is this cousin of yours?" i really wanted to roll my eyes at shinigami he was so annoying and it happened to be really stupid especially sense he was all in my cousins face.

"shinigami-sama this is my cousin Kevin."

"yo" he said

"and where do you think you are?" asked shinigami-sama

"death city. why? am i like in trouble or something OH please dont punish Bree its not her fault i was just traveling through and wondering if i could crash at her place."

"hmmmm alright, okay as long as you leave immediatly!"

"but sir!"

"no Bree its okay yes sir ill leave immediatly"


	4. Chapter 4

maka POV

watching kevin walk out of the death room to go get his stuff i had to admit made me feel horrible. it all was so stupid! sure normal people shouldnt be here but he obviously knew about shinigami-sama and weapons along with meisters.

"wait! shinigami-sama why make him leave now i mean shouldnt Bree get to see her cousin hes only been here for one night just a couple of hours until we officialy start school, please let him stay?"

shinigami-sama thought about it for a while. you could tell he was thinking because he had his hand up against the bottom of his mask as if he were rubbing his chin. he was about to speak when my idiot papa decided it was time to make his appearance.

"MAKAAAAAAAA!"

i then screamed "MAKA CHOP!" and sent papa strait to the floor.

"whyyyyyy my babyyyyyy!"

everyone just stared at my papa as blood spurted from his head. i wanted to tell him to get up but then we all heard a door shut. I turned around to see who was entering or if someone had left.

Soul POV

well the event of makas father coming in and screaming her name answered my question about maka chops. i guess im still in danger if i ever do something stupid. after makas father went through all of his shit with her no one had noticed that kevin had left until we heard the door make a noise.

"thats too bad, he missed the funniest shit. poor guy"

was all i said before i had multiple people coming in to hurt me first was maka with her book. i got ready my head scrunched down teeth clenched. but before i could feel the hard spine of whatever book maka was reading i had bree's fist at my face. it didnt hurt as much as maka's book would have but i couldnt help but rub my check after that sucker punch.

"damn!"

"that was a good punch bree but i must ask why?" maka asked her

hah! knoing maka she really didnt care about the reason she just had to act concerned for her good girl routine. so as alwayi was left to suffer in the background.

"well that does it, absolutly nothing has changed!"

that got me a few stares.

"uhm... uh nevermind maka seems to have grown tits.. my bad."

and that did it i got an extreme maka chop. multiple death threats from her father along with a stare from shinigami-sama. but surprisingly bree slapped me in the face a couple of times too. i didnt think a chick like bree would honestly give a damn but hey im wrong alot so its cool. what wasnt cool was the fact that everybody was hurting me.

"thats sooo not cool, i just come back after two years make a joke one that i have made before and get hurt for it? what is it with you people?"

that got me some stares well atleast they wouldnt hurt me anymore.

"honestly soul why do you care about maka's chest size?"

hah! bree was trying to flirt again i couldnt wait to hear her next sentence would it be something like 'because mine are sooooo much bigger' or 'mine are much more desirable' or even something like 'hers are so small who would look at her im surprised your a lolicon' i was hoping shed say something resembling the first two rather than calling me a pervert.

"oh i dont i just have to take advantage of the moments im given to make fun of someone"

Bree POV

okay nevermind about wrapping soul around my finger, he obviously has no interest in me especially when hes a perverted lolicon. i wouldnt be surprised if hes a yaoi fan too. but hey thats kind of sexy in its own way as long as your okay with being a little freaky, especially in bed. hah! but ill address that later who cares at the moment, i just want to know why my cousin got so intimidated by a man with a mask and big hands. it didnt make sense my cousin hah hes a body builder why would such a weak guy like shinigami-sama scare him? well i guess ill never find out now, so i guess i should steer the conversation back on track.

"uhm... shigami-sama i have a question"

"yes bree?"

that brought everyones attention to me great! i could go crazy or i could literally be responsible for once and just ask my question...nahhhh who needs responsibility.

"would it be okay if soul stayed in my room while he's here? ive always wanted to spend the night with a gay guy."

hah my request didnt make sense it was perfect! except for the fact that i didnt actually say it. what i really said was whats going to happen with me and maka am i getting a new partner assignment now? everyone stared at me including maka, she probably thought id ask 'if you sleep with your cousin and you got pregnant would the child come out retarded?' hah! she would think id be slutty around shinigami-sama but in truth im really only slutty at school and with maka. i wonder why? my wondering was cut short when shinigami decided to answer my question.

"hmm i see we are in a predicament, well its definite that soul will have to stay at maka's appartment and attend school, but a meister we can be lenient on that because hes a death scythe now and doesnt neccesarily need to be trained anymore."

and with that me and soul left maka waited a few seconds after i started walking. i heard the school bells chime hmmm i think this is probably miss makas first time being late to class! but shinigami-sama had probably informed all of our teachers about the meeting we were having.

**so do your thing i hope you enjoyed this chapteor uhm i know it was really different language and airs compared to the last couple of chapters but uhm a few words i should probably explain, lolicon a lolicon is basicly someone who enjoys reading manga or watching anime about underage girls having relationships and sexual relationships also yaoi is guy on guy basicly gay manga or anime. ^-^ well now that thats outta the way i hope it all makes a bit more sense!**


	5. Chapter 5

**and so this chapter makes me a betareader! -^-^- so enjoy this one!**

* * *

maka POV

silence..., there was a lot of silence on the way to class. uhg...and it was awkward too the kind that people used to joke about, if ten seconds of awkward silence happen then one gay baby is born. what a load of lies. it was funny though back when the gang was all together and there werent any arguements or anything.

"haha" i chuckled to myself.

"hmm, whats so funny?" bree asked

i waited a couple of seconds and then looked at bree,"oh nothing just thinking about a conversation from two years ago."

"oh..." she replied

soul smirked, he most likely knew what i was talking about. i waited for him to say 'wow saint maka's become a perv' but he didnt. he didnt even try to make an inside joke.

soul POV

"bree do you know the statistics of how many gay babies are born in a 24 hour time period?" i chuckled to myself it wasnt an inside joke kinda thing but it was still funny enough to get me laughing.

"uhm...no...oh you all had a conversation about gay babies two years ago didnt you?"

wow bree was smarter than she looked. not that she didnt look any less smart than the next girl but she just didnt scream 'braniac' to me well atleast not like maka does anyway.

"wow maka maybe we should reward her for nailing that. what do you say?"

"hmmm maybe we should, but first lets get to class so you and Black*Star can have your reunion." and she smiled at me.

man i had missed those smiles. "oh do they know i should be here?" i asked i really hadnt known if anyone knew about me coming back.

"just me" she said

"oh, well whys that?" bree asked she stole my question.

"because my papa told me that shinigami-sama was calling in another death scythe, i assumed it was soul, and just waited for my papa to crack and tell me."

that was our whole conversation, because we had actually made it to the door of classroom pretty quickly.

Black*Star POV

"I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR DOES NOT NEED TO LEARN THIS CRAP!" i had yelled that pretty loudly. hah! just so shinigami could hear that and realise that i would soon surpass him.

"black*star sit down! and be quiet please?" tsubaki begged me.

"I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR DOES NOT NEED TO SIT DOWN OR LISTEN TO YOU TSUBAKI! AHAHAHA" that got me a bunch of admiring looks.

"sit down." a strange voice called

everyone looked to the front of the classroom, the freshman of the class didnt know who they were currently looking at but i did. in a black pinstriped suit his crimson red eyes stood out.

"woah whos the new kid? and "bree who'd you bring today?" and "maka whats with the boy?" were all things i heard. i couldnt believe it.

"Soul?" i said

"yeah Black*Star its me"

"" i screamed at the absolute top of my lungs and then i rushed forwards toward him. he rushed toward me too. i had to admit i kinda felt a little gay doing this but soul was my bud! and he had left for sooooooo long i tell you I the great Black*Star was beggining to lose hope he would ever return to us.

"yeah Black*star ive missed you too"

me and soul ran to each other we were a couple of steps from an embrace when maka and tsubaki decided the fun was over.

"MAKA CHOP!" she wacked my head as hard as she could

"thanks maka" i heard tsubaki say

"the great black*star has been betrayed"

"oh calm down you were over doing it and souls not just your friend black*star."

thats when all the fun ended because proffessor stein desided it was time to start class.

"okay tsubaki black*star maka and Bree take your seats. soul you stay up here and introduce yourself to the part of the class that doesnt know you."

"alright thats cool" soul replied i couldnt believe it if it were me up there i would have said "NO ANYONE WHO HASNOT HEARD OF ME SHOULD BE DEAD BECAUSE EVERYONE KNOWS OF THE GREAT BLACK*STAR!"

tsubaki dragged me to my seat and sat down along with maka and bree. when everyone was quiet soul started to speak.

"well my name is Soul evans and im the coolest man alive except for my bud Black*star up there" and he pointed to me

"YOU KNOW IT" i screamed

everyone else rolled their eyes at him.

"well im a former student of dwma and i am attending now lets see its been almost 3 years sense shinigami-sama sent me to europe. and well im back"

soul POV

after Dr. Stein made me introduce myself to the class there were tons of questions.

"hey soul why were you sent to europe?"

"oh thats because-"

"hah doesnt matter anya he was probably caught doing something illegal and sent there as punishment." some tall dude cut me off so uncool.

"listen here idiot, i wasnt sent away as punishment i was sent away because the former death scythe of that region had been missing and shinigami-sama needed a death scythe in charge over their."

that remark gained me a few oohs and awws along with no way!'s and really? and then everyone started chattering about wether it was true or not. i guess that got maka angry because she desided it was her time to speak.

"okay who doesnt believe souls a death scythe?" she asked

majority raised their hands except for the few that had actually known me or seen me around three years ago.

"well for all you freshman who know nothing about soul. he used to attend school here but then him and his meister faced off against the kisshin and made him a death scythe."

wow she wasnt giving herself enough credit. i was surprised she even decided to say anything.

"really?" the same guy as before started to talk

"then who was his meister and why havent we heard about him before?"

"you know idiot your starting to really piss me off, are you a weapon or a meister either way i can kick your sorry a-"

again i was cut off. i looked back to see who had done it.

"they arent lying brad" this time bree was speaking

"uhm..." she looked at maka to see if it was alright

"I was his meister" she said that gained alot of gasps the idiot decided maka saying that was good enough to make himself shut up. and with that my first day back at dwma started as a drag. Dr. Stein pointed at the seat next to Bree and nodded for me to sit. _damn! this is going to be rough._ i thought as i waited for Dr. Stein to start his lesson.


End file.
